


sidney

by eutanazja



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tony's a jerk, as always, sid needs a hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: sid lubi sposób, w jaki tony wypowiada jego imię.





	sidney

_sid-ney._

dwie sylaby dźwięczą w ustach tony'ego stonem, świszczą pomiędzy białymi, prostymi zębami i znikają gdzieś w gardle.

_sidney._

sid nigdy nie lubił swojego imienia. nie było specjalnie żenujące, jak na przykład clarence (cholera, czy istnieje choć osoba w bristolu, która nie ma w rodzinie przynajmniej jednego clarence'a?), ale nie było też szczególnie _fajne._

jednak sposób, w jakie wypowiada je tony, z wydźwiękiem na _ney_ sprawia, że wydaje się nawet niezłe. zajebiste.

— sidney. ty jebany debilu.

odwraca się w stronę przyjaciela i natychmiast czerwieni, jakby przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

— czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

odpowiedź brzmi nie, oczywiście że nie. nie tym razem. sid zazwyczaj słucha wszystkiego, co akurat tony ma do powiedzenia. nawet jeśli to ma być coś okrutnego, dotyczącego michelle ( ~~tak naprawdę tony wie, wie, wie co sid o tym wszystkim sądzi)~~.

— jasne — odchrząkuje i naciąga czapkę na czoło, tak, jakby materiał miał pomóc mu zakryć zarumienioną skórę.

 

* * *

 

 

_sid-ney._

tym razem są w pokoju sida. odrabiają lekcję z historii sztuki czy innego zbędnego gówna. oczywiście, tony jest jedynym, który wszystko rozumie. zbędny jest mu sfatygowany podręcznik czy wskazówki nauczycielki. czasem sid myśli, że tony jest najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie i może nawet go to frustruje. a może nie do końca.

— sidney. twoje okulary.

tony wzdycha z irytacją i sięga ręką w jego stronę. przez moment sid ma wrażenie, że dłoń zetknie się z jego twarzą. zostanie tak na moment, aż sid sięgnie do niej i przykryje ją swoją. aż ich oddechy splotą się ze sobą, mokre, gorące, lepkie.

jednak tony tylko ściąga oprawki z nosa sida i wyciera szkła w poła swojej bluzy.

co wcale nie sprawia, że serce sida zaczyna zwalniać. wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

 

 

_sid-ney._

nigdy nie fantazjował o męskim ciele. ani o męskim głosie. ani o męskim ciele z męskim głosem i męskim, och, _wszystkim,_ przy swoim własnym. jego mokre sny zawsze dotyczyły michelle. skupiały się na jej jękach, cyckach i tak dalej. wszystkich częściach ciała laski, której sid nie mógł mieć.

to wydawało się normą, dopóki sid nie zauważył, że podoba mu się tony.

tony całuje go w usta tylko raz, zaraz po tym, jak sid wyznaje, że jeszcze tego nie robił. jak zwykle to z niego wyciąga. wcale nie musi się starać. karmi się upokorzeniem i wstydem, a sid jest jedną wielką studnią tych uczuć.

więc tony postanawia się nad nim _zlitować_ i nim sid zdąży się zorientować, ma gorący język przyjaciela w swoich ustach. to przyjemne. pachnie pastą do zębów i solą, ale jest przyjemne. przyjemne.

jest zażenowany myślą, że czuje gorzki zawód, gdy tony odsuwa się i śmieje kpiąco.

— o jezu, rumienisz się jak dziewczyna. i jesteś delikatny jak jedna z nich. patetyczne.

sid stara się powstrzymywać łzy napływające mu do oczu, ale wkrótce i tak spływają po palących policzkach.

— nie bądź babą, _sidney._

— pieprz się, _anthony._

imię sidney już nigdy nie brzmi fajnie, nawet w ustach tony'ego. szczególnie w jego ustach.

 

 


End file.
